How a fling became a BIG thing
by zanessa4eva-212
Summary: It was a two year relationship that should never of happened...Zanessa...Now Zac is happily married with his Primary School crush Ashley...Zashley...Now Vanessa is left single BUT earning it BIG TIME! M and T rated to be safe.
1. I've got news for you too

"Hurry up Zac! We have to go!" Ashley called to her husband Zac

"Alright, Alright Babe I'm coming!

Zac and Ashley had been married for 3 months and tension and hate had already started bubbling between them.

"HURRY UP! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY ULTRASOUND!!!!!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs!

"ALRIGHT! No need to tell the whole fucken neighbourhood!" Zac retorted

"Don't swear at me you PRICK!"

"Well if I'm such a Prick why the hell did you marry me?!"

"NO IDEA!"

They fumed at each other for 5 minutes, Zac took a deep breath and said clamly

"Ashley….. This really needs to stop…. All we do is fight, yell, and swear at each other…. It stresses me out… so it must be stressing you out and stress really isn't good for you at the moment….."

"Maybe we should take some time apart… I'm going to stay at my mummy's for a…. well I don't know how long I'll be there for" Ashley said fighting back tears

"I'm going to pack" she said

Meanwhile in Albuquerque, New Mexico. A slightly tanned, petite, brown eyed, brown haired young adult was nursing her 1 year old baby boy. Troy. He looked exactly like his father did last time she saw him….

"If only he could see you Troy…. He doesn't even know you exist! But that's my fault…" she let a single tear slid down her face.

Troy looked up at his mummy and said very quickly

"Dada!"

Vanessa was stunned… He finally spoke! But Zac wasn't there to hear it!

Troy fell asleep. Vanessa carried him to his porta-cot (I do not own) that was in the study where Vanessa done her at home work over the Internet and placed him in it.

She sat down on her computer chair and logged on. She entered the Internet and searched for a cheap One-way flight for an adult and a baby to New York. She found one. $150 dollars for her and Troy. She booked the flight. Logged off and went to pack.

**Back at New York with Zac and Ashley:**

Ashley kissed Zac's check and climbed into the cab whilst Zac put her luggage into the boot of the cab

"Bye Ashley…. I Love-" gets cut off by his Iphone (I do not own) buzzing in his pocket.

"No you don't you basted" Ashley muttered as the Cab drove away.

Zac's message read:

_Hi Zac…. Its….. Its Vanessa… Vanessa Hudgens Ummm I have something important to tell u but I was hoping to tell u in person…. Plz text bk_ _when you get this._

Zac text back immediately. He hadn't heard from Vanessa in ages he, in away, missed her. Wrote:

_Hey V haven't heard from u in almost a year! I would love to catch up with you! When are you coming to New York???? I'll pick you up from the airport!_

5 minutes later Zac's phone beeped again….

_I'm coming to New York tomorrow! We should totally catch up! But strictly as friends!JLOL! BTW don't worry about picking me up…. My mum and dad are…. I don't know if you know but they live in New York!_

Zac replied straight away:

_Ok…. Call me when you get 2 your mum and dads place! I can't wait 2 see you! I have something's I need 2 talk 2 you about! BTW I did know that your parents lived in NY!_

**With Vanessa and Troy:**

" I have heaps to tell you as well" she said as she replied to Zac's message.


	2. Do you remeber?

-1**A week later in New Mexico Vanessa and Zac where at his house talking….**

**Zac's POV:**

'So what have you been up too lately? You seem heaps distracted! What is it that has you so distracted from my handsome looks?' I asked with a cocky grin.

'HA HA! HANDSOME! Whatever you say….. I think your losing it buddy!' She punched me softly on the arm.

'Still can't punch even if your life depended on it' I laughed at her.

'Shut up!'

She pouted at me and put on the puppy dog eyes….

'Vanessa……………. Stop it your maki-' he got cut off by

'Say sorry! Meanie!' she said like a 4yr old….

I put my hand on her chin and made her look at me

'I'm extremely sorry…. Please forgive me…. I lov-" I stopped and quickly let go of her chin she looked at me in shock… I thought about a day very similar to today………

_Flashback_:

_I put my hand on her chin and made her look at me_

'_I'm extremely sorry…. Please forgive me…. I love you'_

_Gabriella pondered at me for a moment before kissing me sweetly on the lips_

'_I love you too! And are you a sucker for my puppy dog eyes?' she asked and quickly started the puppy dog eyes_

_I looked at her eyes and tried to resit them but they were so god damn cute I couldn't… I kissed her and said_

'_Am and always will be'_

_End of Flashback:_

**Vanessa's POV:**

'ZAC! We… Your… I'm!!! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!' I yelled

I jumped up and glared at him

'Us being in love is a thing of the PAST! And you made it that! It was your decision to stop seeing me!'

I grabbed my bag and stormed out slamming the door behind me I stood outside before realising for me to get home Zac would have to drive me. He came outside with his keys.

'Do you want to go home?' he asked

I thought for a moment, I didn't want to go home

'No'

He hugged me and with a seconds thought….

I kissed him tenderly on the lips

We broke apart… and Zac looked at me strangely and said

'V…. I think I better drive you back to your parents place'

We got in the car and drove in silence, Zac stopped at one of our old hang outs, It was one of the more special ones….. Me and Zac had out first kiss there.

'Zac What are you doing?'

'I want to show you something…' he got out of the car and I followed he held my hand and led me through a bush covered pathway he stopped at a clearing that had wine…beer… and a candle lit dinner on a table.

'Zac……..'

' C'mon V…..'

He pulled me to the table and pulled out a chair for me… I sat down and looked at the table and saw Zac♥Vanessa 4 Eva "carved into the table I smiled and touched it

'You remember don't you? The night we done that?' he asked?

_**Flashback:**_

'_We have to something to mark this night V' Zac said_

'_I know…. But what??'_

'_How about' he looked around and saw a piece of glass lying on the ground he then looked at the table and grinned' We carve out names into the table with that piece of glass?' he said and he walked over too the glass picked it up still holding Vanessa's hand._

_I grabbed it off him and carved **ZAC** into the table he took the glass and carved **VANESSA** into the table and then with my hand over his we made a heart in between them I tear of happiness slide down my check and hit his hand . He wiped it away and kissed me.._

_We began making out as the sun slowly dipped behind the mountains_

_**End of Flash back:**_

I looked out to the very same mountains and nodded

' Yes… I do'


	3. I want to know!

**Vanessa's POV:**

We ate dinner and laughed about stuff we remembered from the past…

I kept noticing Zac's eyes flickering at the carving on table…

"Zac… Why did you leave me in the first place? I mean… We had a great thing going and then one day it was history." I was getting really upset… He never actually told me **WHY **he dumped me.

"It was because…because I was afraid…." He said with sadness in his voice

"Afraid of what?" I was curious, Zac never seemed afraid of anything

"The baby you were pregnant with… I was scared of being a dad…"he said and put his head in his hands

I was shocked. How did he know? I didn't tell him I was pregnant!

"How did you know?!"

"Ash- someone told me" He blushed and got up and stood at the peak of the cliff overlooking the mountains with his back to me

"ASHLEY! She told you!" I yelled (still sitting down)

He turned around and looked at me with worry in his eyes

"You don't know do you?" he said and looked down

I got up and hugged him, he put his arms around me

"Know what?" I said into his chest

He broke away from the hug with tears in his eyes

"I-II- got married to Ashley after you left because…. I got her pregnant aswell."

I burst into tears.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! AND FOR ME TO THINK THAT YOU LOVED ME! AND I WENT AND HAD YOUR SON AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE A DANM!" I screamed at him.

"You had the baby?" It was Zac's turn to be shocked

"SHIT! Did I just say that?" I asked him

He nodded

"What's his name? Where is he? I want to meet him?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!" he yelled

I looked at the ground and said

"His names Troy… He's at my parents and you can meet him… but as for telling you I knew you and Ashley were married and I didn't want Troy and my call to ruin your marriage. Ashley was my best friend! I couldn't do that to her!"

"C'mon! I want to go see him! Lets go!" he intertwined my fingers with his and lead me to the car…

**

* * *

At the Hudgens's House****

* * *

Zac's POV: **

I picked up my son. And threw him up in the air for the fifth time. He loved it. I saw Vanessa's smiling face. It made me feel like we were a family. Then it hit me! I wasn't supposed to be with Ashley… Vanessa was my only love!

"Ok Zac put him down" Vanessa said pulling on my arm

I put my son down and guested for Vanessa to follow me into the kitchen. She did.

'Yes?" she asked

"I- I'm going to call it quits with Ashley… She…. You…. I love you!" I blurted out

"Zac… Don't do to Ashley what you done to me… She's pregnant! You can't just leave her!" she said with disappointment.

"She's getting an abortion… It's not my baby… Its some guys she hooked up with at a party…When we were married! She told me it was mine… but I know it's not… besides… Were practically over now… She's at her mums…!" I said trying to convince V

"What's her number?" She asked pulling out her phone

"04658935"

She dialled it in to her phone and handed it to me and mouthed "tell her then"

I heard Ashley pick up.

"Hello?" she sounded like she had been crying…

GREAT! This was going to make it soooooooooo much easier. Not!.

'Hey Ashley! It's Zac… Listen we need to talk…"


	4. Will I ever see you again?

**Sorry for the lack of updates!

* * *

**

In the lawyer's office:

**Ashley's POV:**

'Now about the house?' said the lawyer

'I want it!' Zac and I said at the same time

I groaned, I needed the house more than Zac plus I was pregnant.

I smiled at Ness as I ruffled Troy's hair. He was on my lap and yes I and Ness are still BF4L. We made a pact that we would never fight over a boy.

'Zac... Ashley needs the house; we have my house to go to.' Vanessa said.

'But-but-but... I want us to move here! You live in Albuquerque! I want us in our home town! The place we meet! I want to live here!' said Zac angrily.

'Zac... We can buy our own house here; don't put Ash in a position where she will get stressed out! She maybe your ex-wife but she's still my best friend!' Vanessa said.

'ALRIGHT! Give her the house!' Zac yelled.

The lawyer made the finishing touches on the report and saved it. I started to worry, Zac, Vanessa and Troy where about to leave! Would I ever see them again?

We all stood up and walked out. I handed Troy to Zac. Our hands brushed briefly it made me feel even sadder.

'Well... I guess this is goodbye' I said as I held back tears

'Friends forever-, said Nessa hugging me

'No matter what' I finished.

'Look after your mum and dad Troy, especially your mummy here, she's going to need LOADS of help if she's going to put up with your daddy' I said hugging him.

'Bye guys' I walked away not knowing if I would ever see my best friend's again...

* * *

I'm SO sorry its short, Its what I call a filler leading up to something big! Im also VERY VERY VERY sorry for the lack of updates! We had a break down in the ol puter hardwear! So i got a new one!

peace out bitches

Katie XXXX


	5. The house, The break in & screaming Troy

**At Vanessa's Parents House:**

**Vanessa's POV:**

"What about this one?" I said pointing my finger at a house in a catalogue

"To big" said Zac blankly

That was the 20th he had said it wasn't right! I was getting so annoyed with him!

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ZAC! Will you just say you like at least one?" I yelled at him

"NO! I wanted my house! The one me and Ashley lived in!" he whined. Damn! He whined I ALWAYS give in when he whines. But not this time. Not this time.

"HEY YOU TWO!" called my mum from the kitchen, she was referring to us.

"YEAH?" I called

"C'mere for a minute!"

Zac and I got up and went to see her.

"What?" I asked

"How would the two of you like to buy this house?" she asked casually...

"WHAT!? For real!? You've got to be joking!" Zac said stunned as I was.

We sat down opposite to my parents.

"No joke" Dad said shaking his head

I jumped up and hugged them. Finally we had a house! Zac stood up as well I ran and jumped into his arms and he kissed me softly on the lips. Then I realised he hadn't kissed me since the day I went to his house. His lips felt so good on mine so I deepened the kiss making it more passionate. I pulled back after 3 seconds and smiled that goofy kind of happy smile, I liked using that smile, and obviously Zac thought it was the most hilarious thing and started cracking up at me!

"WH-what?" I asked stuttering

"Your-Face-so-funny" he said gasping for air as he fell to the ground laughing.

"MEANIE!" I yelled like a 4yr old and stormed away

**Zac's POV:**

"MEANIE!" she yelled and stormed away

But what could I say? Her face was hilarious! Besides she wasn't really angry at me, she just wants me to follow her. Well i got news for her and its allllllllllllll bad!

"I'm not following you Nessie!"

Suddenly I heard a scream and the sound of breaking glass, but the worst sound was the sound of Troy, screaming.

Mr.Hudgens and I jumped up and ran up stairs

"VANESSA! TROY!" I yelled as I reached the top

No reply! Shit!

I followed Mr.Hudgens into Troy's room and saw blood on the carpet, the window smashed with blood on it and Troy screaming in his cot unharmed but Vanessa gone...


	6. Authors Note

Ok you may have noticed I've left FF for awhile that because I'm dealing with stuff right now. How a fling became a big thing? I'm unsure whether to complete it or not so I'm makin a pole on my page for you to decide.


	7. Yeah its staying AUTHOR NOTE

Well the poll never lies…

So its going to be continued!

But I really need an Idea! I'm totally stumped!

If **Anyone **has **ANY **Idea's please review and I'll see which one I pick. If there is no ideas I may have to come up with some total out of this world wacky idea that makes no-sense…and I really don't want to do that…so PLZ review!


End file.
